official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Gainesville, Texas
Gainesville is a city in and the county seat of Cooke County, Texas. The population of the city is 16,002. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 60.50% White (9,681) 30.39% Hispanic or Latino (4,863) 5.17% Black or African American (828) 3.94% Other (630) 20.7% (3,312) of Gainesville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Gainesville has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.17 murders a year. Pokemon See the Cooke County page for more info. Fun facts * Though most forms of gambling are not legal in Texas, Gainesville is commonly associated with the pastime due to its close proximity to WinStar World Casino. The casino, located less than 10 miles (16 km) north of Gainesville across the Red River in Thackerville, Oklahoma, has experienced exponential growth over the last decade and is now considered the largest casino in the world by total area. At over a mile long from end to end, the casino contains two hotel towers, a Global Events Center used for concerts and other events, and an 18-hole golf course. Until the construction of the Winstar World Casino Resort and Hotel, casino visitors typically stayed in Gainesville-area hotels. The casino has played host to numerous events over the years, and because of the soon to be constructed convention center, is expected to be the site for a Built Ford Tough Series competition of Professional Bull Riders. The convention center and/or the Winstar Global Events Center will also host World Series of Poker tournaments in the coming years. * Gainesville has a zoo, a historic train station, and a 45-acre (180,000 m2) fully integrated soccer complex. It has miniature one-quarter-sized replica steam engine passenger train which was disassembled from its former location and then reassembled in Leonard Park for viable transportation for up to 50 passengers for tours around the Park. Leonard Parks' wooden playground was expanded in 1999 and is located near the entrance to the Frank Buck Zoo. Gainesville hosts year-round adult softball for both men's league and coed league, a couple of seasons of sand volleyball, and a season of indoor basketball. * Every April, Gainesville hosts recipients of the Medal of Honor with a formal banquet and citywide parade. The Medal of Honor Host City Program pays for travel, lodging and other expenses for any Medal of Honor recipient interested in attending. The recipients make appearances at schools and public events to talk about their service to their country. * In October, Gainesville hosts a train-themed carnival that is known as Depot Day. * Gainesville has a historic rail depot. It is served by Amtrak's Heartland Flyer, which operates daily in both directions between Oklahoma City and Fort Worth. * Gainesville is the headquarters of Safran Seats USA LLC ("SSUSA"); a company dedicated to the design and manufacturing of commercial airline seat systems. Originally established as Weber Aircraft, LLC in 1968, the company was subsequently acquired by Group Zodiac Aerospace and became known as Zodiac Seats U.S. In 2018, Zodiac Aerospace and its subsidiaries (including Zodiac Seats U.S.) were purchased by Safran, a French multinational aircraft engine, rocket engine, aerospace-component and defense company with headquarters in Paris, France. Since its inception, SSUSA has consistently ranked as one of the largest manufacturers of commercial airline seats in the world, as well as the holder of several notable patents for products created by its employees. With approximately 1,500 employees (as of 2019), SSUSA is the largest single employer located within Gainesville/Cooke County. In addition to the main headquarters facility in Gainesville, SSUSA also maintains operational facilities located near the Boeing Everett Factory in Everett, Washington; Boeing South Carolina located in North Charleston, South Carolina; and at the Airbus manufacturing site located near Hamburg, Germany. * A large Ho-oh shrine can be seen in Downtown Gainesville. * Gainesville has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has the Frank Buck Zoo, dollar stores, a municipal airport, a little bit of hotels/motels, Solstice Apparel, a contest hall and showcase theater, an AT&T store, a few auto parts places, Home Depot, CVS, Walmart, Nintendo World, Chili's, IHOP, some fast food places, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, some public battle fields, two sports complexes, a satellite campus of the North Texas Battle Academy, a few car dealerships, North Central Texas College, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities